Moonlight Meetings
by poptartsftw
Summary: Amelia Lopez has a encounter with a giant dark gray wolf on the cliff of La Push beach, she didn't think that these moonlight meetings would continue. Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1: Calling To Me

**Chapter 1**: Remarkable Essence

Hello! This is my very first Twilight story, so please go easy on me. I hope you like the story, reviews are welcome... though I'd like to ask you not to be rude. I also apologize for any mistakes, it's hard to proof read your own writing.

**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, they don't belong to me. I do, however, own my original characters and the story line made for this fanfiction. The plot came from my very own imagination.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

Feeling myself start to shake, I clenched my hands into fists, trying to calm down, but the taunting words coming out of Jason Catori's mouth riled me up. It got worse as he slowly walked towards me, his words getting louder.

Drugs, Steroids, Gang.

"Get… out…" I started in a deathly calm voice, not wanting to start a scene. I breathed in sharply as he took a step closer, and I knew that was it. "Of my face!"

Feeling my chest rumble with a growl, I pushed the other dark-skinned boy away from me. As agitated as I felt, I didn't care about my strength. So I watched as Jason flew back harshly, but it didn't do enough damage to satisfy my anger.

I was losing control of the wolf inside me as I started to see black, I felt two pairs of arms grab a hold of me, and pull me away from the scene.

"Paul! Calm down!" I heard the authority that Sam used in his voice, even though I didn't want to be controlled I felt myself breathe out slowly, trying to calm myself. Then I opened my eyes and saw the crowd that formed, eyes were on us, judging, words being said in whispers though not faint enough for our heightened hearing.

I didn't want to hear anymore, but whispers kept coming. And most were negative. That was enough for me, Sam and Embry seemed to think so too, as they push me into the trees. Once I was free of Embry and Sam's hold I shifted into the large gray wolf that I am, shreds of clothing flying all around me. Furious, I ran further into the woods.

I hate this, I hate being a damn shape-shifter. It's stupid, the legends are supposed to be just that, legends! Especially being controlled by a so called Alpha, what's that bullshit? I don't fucking want to be told what to do; I get that enough being a damn teenager. A growl ripped through me, forcing myself to run faster on four legs.

Minutes passed, and soon enough thoughts that weren't mine came into my head, and I knew that someone else phased. I let out a frustrated howl when I heard Jared's voice, _Paul calm down!_

_Fuck off!_

_Come on, Emily made enough food to feed us all._

Emily, was the imprint of our Alpha; Sam Uley. I grumbled at the thought of imprints, our soul mates. It was ridiculous, considering that it was a rare thing to imprint on someone. What's the point in imprinting when you probably never will find your 'other half'?

_I'm not fricking hungry, just back off!_

_Whatever man, it's your stomach. _I had an image of him shaking his brown wolf head, slowly walking around a spruce tree. I mimicked him in a voice that he didn't even have, Jared laughed it off before the link between us vanished.

That was another damn annoying thing that we had to deal with, no privacy. That should be a damn sin; no one should be in your head other than yourself. This stupid, bullshit, shape-shifting legend crap! I let out another angry howl, ignoring as a deer that was nearby sprinted away.

An image of me flew through my mind when I was younger, my father telling me about the legends. I thought they were really cool stories about our tribe, now I just wish they stayed stories… But now I'm a living proof that those stories were true.

And what's worse, is that the 'cold ones' from the stories were also true. Those damn bloodsuckers. They were the worst thing to ever walk this earth. They're dead, it's wrong for them to be still walking, living off of blood.

Their stench is nothing I've ever smelt before while growing up. It's the worst thing that I could ever smell, and it doesn't help either that all my senses had heightened. My nose stung whenever I smelt them, they smelt dead, bitter and so damn sweet that it was sick.

Also to be living so close to a family of them, for them to be so close to my home, pissed me off beyond belief. They claim to be vegetarians, ha. What a load of bull. If it wasn't for the damn treaty that our ancestors have made years ago, they'd be dead, ripped limb from limb, burning in a pit of fire.

I snarled at the thought of them; wishing to run into one right now, need to take my anger out on something, right? I continued to run through the forest, walls of green flashing by. I looked down at my paws that were hitting the ground, my claws gripping onto the cool dirt. Even though I hated being a wolf, it felt nice to run around covered in fur. As fucked up as that sounds, it's soothing to have the cool wind flow through me and against my hot skin.

When I looked up from my paws, I saw that I was now near the cliff of the beach. Critters scurried away from a predator, me. I scoffed at this; even they knew that I wasn't exactly human. A gust a wind came and flew through me, and that was when I smelt it. It was a nice sweet smell, though it was hidden underneath the smell of grease. Any normal human being wouldn't be able to smell it, but since I wasn't normal, I could.

I instantly stopped running, noticing the aroma getting faint. I wanted more of this smell. Turning around I moved further towards the cliff. A growl of pleasure came from my throat as the scent grew stronger. It was like an ice cream flavor, vanilla, with a- coconut? Flavor added to it. Like one of Emily's candles she had burning every day.

Having the need to have more of this remarkable essence, I slowly made my way through the trees. Whatever it was, it was calling to me. Even if I wanted to stop myself from continuing, I'm almost certain that I wouldn't be able to turn away. It was a very strong pull, I felt like I was tied with a piece of thick rope, pulling me to this mysterious, delicious scent.

Lifting my nose in the air, I sniffed. As soon as I took in the aroma of a burger, my stomach growled loudly. I honestly didn't want to butcher my pride even more, so I figured that maybe I could scare this guy and hopefully he'll leave his food for me instead of going to Emily's.

I stepped through the trees, and stopped as I was hit with more of the sweet smell. Looking up, I was shown a vision; a girl was sitting where I thought a guy would be. Her hair was moved by a slight breeze, I growled in delight getting another whiff. She was the source of the smell. Underneath the odor of grease and coffee; was her vanilla, coconut scent.


	2. Chapter 2: Howling Wolf

**Chapter 2**: Howling Wolf

Whoa guys, slow down with the reviews. You're blowing up my review page! It's insane, there won't be much room for anymore.  
LOL, okay. This chapter isn't all that interesting, just the build up, and background info on Amelia. (:

**Disclaimer**: Any Twilight characters you may recognize, belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only own my fanfiction storyline, and original characters you don't recognize. I also, don't own the song Teenage Dirtbag.

* * *

**Amelia's POV**

I moved around the Forks Coffee Shop, clearing tables and wiping them down. Eight minutes was what I had left of my shift, and was just finishing whatever needed to be done. When I brought the customers their drinks I looked up at the clock and saw that it was 8:31PM. With a sigh of relief I untied my apron and told my manager Jackie that I was done for the day and that I will see her on Saturday, which was two days away. She smiled and nodded before she moved picking up plates of food, and walked out of the kitchen.

With a wave to the other waitresses I turned to the door which held our cubbies for our belongings. A smile appeared on my lips when I spied a familiar brown paper bag sitting on top of my school binder. I grabbed my sweater and pulled it over my head, and switched my old pair of sneakers into a newer pair. Grabbing my backpack I thrust my binder inside, and walked out of the room and back into the kitchen where I watched Joe moving around in his station.

Joe was a beefy guy at the height of 6'2; he was muscular yet was full of meat. His arms were sleeves of various tattoos, on his head there was a red bandana covering his dirty blond medium length hair. He intimidated people with his outer appearance the first time they meet him, but really… he is just a big teddy bear.

"Thanks for dinner Joe, you didn't have too." I said, giving him a hug. He gave a hearty laugh, his light brown eyes cheerful and hugged me back with one arm.

"It's no problem. A growing lady needs to eat. You barely have time for dinner and lunch with your impossible hours of work."

I laughed and nodded, "Yeah, yeah... You told me that how many times."

I've known Joe for four years, which is how long I've worked at the Coffee Shop for. I started when I was 13 years old; my dad is good friends with Jackie and managed to land me a job as a dishwasher. Joe was like an uncle to me, at first I was scared of him because he was so massive beside my smaller frame.

After a day of working with him, I've grown to like him a lot, he was funny by telling lame jokes that I couldn't help but laugh at. He was always looking out for me, making sure I have a good meal when needed. He has one child, a boy who was an absolute sweetheart, his name was Dylan. I babysat him whenever he needed a babysitter. It was just the two of them; Joe's wife had passed away while giving birth. Usually when I am not babysitting Dylan, Joe's mother does.

With a final wave goodbye, I left the building from the kitchen exit. I passed the dumpsters, which made me hold my breath. Only breathing out once I saw my red car sitting outside in the parking lot. It was a '93 Chevrolet Cavalier; thankfully it was still in good condition. For my birthday last year, my dad had bought me a new deck and an iPod cord. He knew that I didn't have an iPod yet, and also knew that I was planning to buy one on my own.

Once my car was unlocked I threw my school things on the passenger seat followed by the brown paper bag. I started my car and sat for a while as I searched the black CD holder on my visor through multiple burnt disks. Not being able to pick one I frowned and closed my eyes to randomly plucked one out. I slid it into the player and waited to see what song would play. A small grin slowly crept onto my face as I heard the familiar guitar and drums playing, opening my mouth I started to sing softly along with _Teenage Dirtbag._

Bobbing my head slightly to the music, I put the car in gear and left the parking lot. As I continued to drive, I noticed that today was actually a sunny day, although… there was a couple of clouds were here and there, but it wasn't enough to make everything look dull. Thank God.

It was still light out, and since school started a month ago daylight savings was still making the day longer. Hmm…might as well enjoy it while it lasts.

I sighed as I left Forks and drove toward the direction of La Push. I did not live in the small town like most of the people, though I still lived pretty close, five minutes out of Forks and ten minutes away from La Push. Mainly because my parents loved privacy, and my dad was a teacher in the reserve, while as my mom was a nurse at Forks Hospital. So it works out for the both of them.

Our house had four bedrooms, but it wasn't just the three of us that lived there (I was an only child). My grandmother, Lida- or as I call her Mama Li, has been living with us for 12 years. She wasn't the type that needed or wanted help. But when my grandfather passed, my mom didn't want her to live on her own. So she moved in with us, I was five years old at the time.

Mama Li loved to help others, she did anything for anybody. She's been by my side for so long, that I didn't know what I would do if I ever lost her. She felt the same way about me for I was her only granddaughter… she only had two kids- my mom, and my uncle- whom only managed to have sons, three of them.

I don't remember living anywhere else but in Washington, but my family was originally from Zamora, Mexico. Though, my great-grandparents had moved our family to the states a century ago, or something. So I was Spanish, but only half, since my dad was Caucasian. And because he was, my mom would speak English frequently, it was only when she got mad she would start spitting in another language.

I would have grown up without speaking Spanish fluently. It was Mama Li who spoke to me in Spanish, always. So whenever I can, I speak it.

Since I was lost in my thoughts, I had managed to pass the private road to my house. I sighed loudly, and shook my head, thinking about turning around but one look at the sun just setting made me change my mind. So I decided to head to La Push beach, I remember spotting a cliff a few weeks ago, I figured that it would be a good place to relax and eat.

Watching the road with one hand on the wheel I dug through my bag to find my phone, I sent a text to my mom and told her that I was done with work and was going down to La Push for a drive. She replied telling me to be careful, and not to be back late for I have school in the morning.

When I got to First Beach, I parked and got out after I grabbed my phone and the paper bag. I pursed my lips as I walked out onto the sand, noticing that I was the only one there. With a shrug I looked up at the cliff and made my way through the trees finding a little path.

After a couple of steps I froze, I've heard about a couple of bear attacks that happened a few weeks ago. I wasn't sure if I should continue with my plan, but usually stuff that extreme never happens to me, so I put the thought of getting attacked, aside.

On my journey to the cliff I had seen a deer and a fox from a distance and a few rabbits up-close. Seeing the rabbits I instantly wished I had a couple of carrots, or celery to feed them. I loved animals, even bears- but they are unpredictable animals. Since I had food with me, I hoped that a bear or any other big animals that were hungry wouldn't catch the scent of it- that could end badly.

Now normally I wouldn't have come to the cliff of La Push beach at this time of day, but I figured since it was still light out that it would be alright if I sat and ate whatever Joe made for me.

In the act of carefully stepping over a recently fallen tree, I froze, my legs straddling the log as a howl echoed. It didn't sound close, but it did not sound far away either. With a shake of my head I continued, if I heard more howls I would probably leave, but honestly… I would love to see a wolf. I just hope that he had something to eat, like a rabbit.

Once I finally made it onto the cliff, I grinned. All thoughts and regrets washed away as I looked out over the cliff, my grin widened at the sight of the water. I gazed up at the sky and guessed that it was around nine o'clock. I turned away from the sky and spotted another log, but this one was half covered in moss. Thinking that it would be a good chair I made my way towards it and plopped down.

Hearing another howl I stopped fumbling with the paper bag and looked around wondering where the wolf was; probably more east? With a shrug I opened the medium sized brown paper bag and pulled out a Styrofoam take out box.

A smile came across my face as the thought of the blond chef, popped into my head, Joe's head bobbing to the beat of the radio, and flipping the hamburger patties. I peeked inside the paper bag and spotted another take out box with a roll of my eyes. Touching the larger box I knew it's still warm, good enough to devour. I dropped the bag by my feet, the small Styrofoam box still inside.

Humming a small tune I looked at the ocean, which was bluish green, not a dark blue yet due to the sky. I let out a sigh as looking down at my food only for my jaw to drop and groan. Of course, only Joe would make the biggest cheeseburger for me. It was decked out with everything, I grinned- who cares if it was big? He put everything on it, and it was just the way I like it. In the box, beside the burger were French fries with three packets of Ketchup.

Picking up the burger, I was just about to take a bite when the trees to my right rustled. Raising an eyebrow I stared at the trees. Pressing my lips together I examined my left where the edge of the cliff was, then back to the trees. OK, now I know my escape- I halted at my thought as soon as I heard a deep grumbling growl.

I was sure that my heart had stopped beating, but then it started thumping loudly. I gulped as I thought sheepishly, so much for not smelling the food. I managed to get slowly onto my feet, the pit of my stomach clenching as I thought of the many possible things that could jump out at me. A bear…? Or could be the howling wolf? Maybe a tiger…? I mentally slapped myself, there aren't any tigers here.

I heard another rumbling growl, wishing that it was thunder. But a quick glance to the skies; I knew it wasn't- which caused me to stop breathing once again. I swallowed sharply, my feet moving back and away from the trees to the left where the cliff was.

My hands were still full of the take out box and my burger I didn't get to take a bite of. Now I'm either going to get eaten alive or fall onto sharp rocks at the bottom of the cliff. I mentally rolled my eyes, great… either way I die.

Fantástico.

Just then, I heard another growl, this time it was low. I peered towards the shadow of the trees, squinting to see what was growling at me. Gasping, I witnessed as among two large spruce trees came out a towering dark gray wolf.

* * *

**Review? **

****Let me know what you think! Next one will be more interesting, I promise!


	3. Chapter 3: A Mime's Victim

**Chapter 3: **A Mime's VictimHello, thank you all for adding my story to your favorites, and reviewing! That means a lot.  
This chapter was written for a while, but I was just taking my sweet ass time proof-reading. It's just kind of hard to proof-read your own writing, because you already know what you wrote, so you just sort of skim it. Haha.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

******Disclaimer**: Any Twilight characters you may recognize, belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only own my fanfiction storyline, and original characters you don't recognize.

* * *

**Amelia's POV  
**

I stared dumbly at the giant gray wolf, surveying his size. He looked big enough to be a bear, and is tall as a horse, but it looked like a dog too. So it was definitely a wolf. OK, I know I said that I would love to see a wolf, but he was massive! I choked on air and took a step back towards the edge of the cliff when I saw him move closer, the sound of the oceans waves crashing down behind me.

"Tú eres el lobo más grande que he visto." I muttered aloud, he tilted his head and snorted. I automatically tilted my head with him, which he looked startled at- making him catch my gaze.

I stared into his eyes, he instantly stopped moving and stared right back, like he hasn't seen human eyes so close before. My mouth parted in an 'o' shape, since the sun wasn't fully gone, I was able to see his coat, and how big he/she was.

"Eres hermosa." I breathed, as I continued to observe him.

My eyes widened when the big animal walked a little further, I instinctively stepped back 'til the heels of my feet hit the edge of the cliff, the sound of my shoes scraping against thehard dirt. I raised my eyebrows as the wolf whimpered and laid down on his/her stomach.

I lifted my burger occupied hand and cleared my throat, "Alright you… big animal." His head snapped up, I froze but continued sputtering my words out, "If you come baring your ma-massive teeth at me, I-I swear I will jump! And believe me; we both will not be happy."

He snorted again, and cocked his head looking amused or confused. "Uh- yeah… Because you didn't get your meal, and I… probably might die." I huffed, well this sucks. I heard him sputter and whine, but I ignored him as I thought, my eyebrows moving in concentration.

But then what if I survive? Then I wouldn't get to eat Joe's hamburger. After staring at the wolf for a few seconds, I sighed loudly then choked on air once again, when I heard the same rumbling growl. Butterflies erupting in my stomach as I remembered where I was standing, I calmed down though, once I noticed that it didn't sound like the growl came from his mouth. I cocked my head as his ears perked up, he then mimicked me, tilting his own head.

He looked back at me and rolled onto his back, his feet dangling in the air, showing his stomach, which grumbled. Oh! That's the source of the growling. I smiled softly as the animal loving side of me came out, he looked harmless. Though the smile slipped off my face as I remembered that if a wolf is hungry and seen that the burger wouldn't be enough then he'd see _me_ as a meal.

I breathed out slowly, trying to calm my nerves as soon as my heart rate sped up as my thoughts registered. OK, I might as well try and see if I could make a deal with the wolf, hopefully he'd be able to see my love for animals. I really didn't want to die, at all, so… why not try to make a deal with a wolf? As crazy as that sounds, I thought.

I cautiously started moving my feet towards him, he didn't look like he'd jump and snap at me. He seemed more playful than a starving wild animal, maybe he was the omega of the pack? One lone wolf who didn't like harming others? I started to get frustrated with my guesses; I don't know shit about wolves.

Cleared my throat, I hoped that fear didn't show itself through my words, "I'll make you a deal?" _Showing fear makes it more fun for predators,_ repeatedly flew through my mind. I watched him silently with raised eyebrows.

His feet was still up, he moved them like he was running but stopped then leaned his head back to look at me with his coffee colored eyes, his head was tilted. As if he was telling me to continue on with the deal. I resisted the urge to tilt my own head; I then lowered to sit myself down on my previous spot on the log, the paper bag still sitting there.

"U-uhm... If I feed you… then you cannot eat me. OK?"

He moved his head, and I decided that was how he was agreeing, I sure hope so.

"Alright…" I said, glancing behind him to see if he or she had any of his pack hiding in the shadows or a mate. "Lemme just check if you have any friends with you." I muttered to myself as I searched, glancing quickly at the wolf. My mouth dropped; did he just roll his eyes?

"Did you just-" I rubbed my face and groaned, "Nevermind."

He rolled back onto his stomach, and looked at me. I grumbled underneath my breath, sliding off the log and onto my knees. I moved towards him slowly still on my knees, he soon followed by crawling towards me on his stomach.

"Okay... I'd shake hand to paw with you to seal our deal... But that would be weird, and you might scratch me," …and like the smell of the blood and end up eating my arm, I finished silently.

I dropped the burger in front of him and stared as he leaned forward and sniffed it. He snapped his head back and stuck out his tongue. I furrowed my eyebrows feeling confused, I slightly leaned back and hesitantly asked; "What?"

Watching with wide eyes, he used his claws and made the burger split, he sniffed it again and looked at me. I looked at him then down at the burger to see what was bothering him, I sighed closing my eyes. "Are you kidding me?" I breathed to myself with a shake of my head and grabbed the burger, taking out the onions. I closed it and put it back to the spot on the ground.

"No puedo creer él."

He moved forward and lifted the bottom of the burger with his nose before looking at me again. I gazed back at him, watching as he patted the ground and moved dirt back and forth then sniffed the burger. I scoffed, and grabbed the burger. Fear was clearly gone- though now I was just getting frustrated. I mumbled to myself asking if I was crazy for getting annoyed with a wolf.

"You're a spoiled brat, aren't you?" I finished dusting off the burger and held it out for him to eat so dirt won't go on it. It lay on my flat palm, this was ridiculous… I was annoyed so I didn't think about him eating off my hand.

But when I felt his wet tongue on my hand I snapped back to reality and dropped on my butt. And stared wide eyed at him, I almost laughed at how he was trying to eat… almost like he didn't know how to eat with his big teeth. Instead I scolded him; "Be careful with that mouth boy!"

Wait… is he even...a _he_? I scrunched up my nose in thought and tried to see underneath him, "Hey can you roll over? I wanna see if you're a male or a female."

He shook his head and widened his eyes, bringing his legs closer. My brows moved in wonder, now that I think about it… this wolf almost seems human. I stared at him, "You seem … uh- intelligent."

As if I boosted the wolf's ego, he lifted his head and stuck his snout in the air. I hummed in thought and crossed my legs, "Ok Mister or Miss Intelligent, I won't invade your... um-privates." I chuckled as he wheezed out a bark, almost like he/she was laughing.

Tilting my head in confusion, I frowned as I thought how I instantly felt calm around the massive wild animal; I wasn't scared of him anymore. Feeling warm on the inside, I smiled at him. He was just like any other harmless animal, more of a dog than a wolf.

My love for animals grew, if possible. I pursed my lips and looked at him, raising both brows as I studied him studying me. He had a good opportunity to attack as I let my guard down, but he didn't. Instead he was staring at me, as if trying to memorize every little detail about me, imprinting me into his mind. I reached out wondering if he'd let me pet him. He did.

A smile appeared on my lips as I continued running my hands through his silver fur, he nuzzled his head leaning more into my hand. I want to know if he'd understand me, or if the whole 'intelligent' thing was just something I had made up.

Blowing out a breath I held up my right hand, "This is a male," I lifted my left hand, "And this is a female… now which are you?" I watched silently, wondering if he even knew what I was talking about.

His wet nose touched my right hand, I giggled as I wiped my hand on my pants. "Wow... You are smart! And you haven't even tried to eat me yet!" As soon as I said that, my stomach growled, I covered my stomach and chuckled, I forgot about my food.

I reached behind me and grabbed the box, opening it. I ignored the wolf once I smelt the fries; I grinned and grabbed a ketchup packet opening it. Once I had it covering my fries, I grabbed two and stuffed my face. I smiled at the wolf, sheepishly wiping my mouth. Looking down at the take out box, I lifted it as an offering, the smell of potatoes flying around me from the slight breeze. He shook his head, declining; I shrugged and silently started eating again.

When I was half done my fries, I looked up at the sky, which was a dark blue with a little pink; the sunset was just about gone. A serene feeling came over me; the sound of the oceans current splashing against the bottom of the cliff was soothing. Another look at the setting sun made me take out my cell from my sweater pocket to check the time. 9:42PM it read.

"So…" I started awkwardly, glancing around at the trees around us. And then I remembered how he tried to eat the burger. "Do you even know how to eat? Because I saw you struggling with the burger…"

He whimpered and covered his head with his paws. My jaw dropped, and instinctively I reached forward to comfort. "I'm sorry! I'm sure you'll learn how to eat." I patted his massive back, even as he lay on his stomach, he was big. As I sat on my knees, I could see that his body was a couple of inches taller than me.

"You still hungry? You can try and practice eating… I still got some of these left," I held out the box (which still had some fries in it) in front of his face, he stared at me as if he was saying 'come on now, give me a break.' I winced sheepishly. But seriously… what kind of wolf doesn't know how to eat? I sighed and got comfortable against the wolf's side as I leaned against him.

The smell of spruce trees and damp dirt from his fur drifted to my nose, as I continued to pet his silver coat. He smelt like outside, basically what a forest would smell like. It was comforting.

"Whoa… what do you use for your fur?" I asked, "Because it's extremely soft!" Once I said that, I mentally smacked myself, was I seriously trying to joke around with a wolf? He started to shake and slap his paw on the ground, I stared at him warily; can wolves have seizures?

Was he OK? I leaned forward, and noticed that he's only laughing. I bit my lip, what the- this definitely isn't normal. This gigantic animal made a deal with me, he knew what I was talking about, and he doesn't know how to eat. And now he's laughing at my lame attempt at a joke?

"You know, you're pretty smart… like you're a human in a wolf's body."

His body went rigid, and then slowly he moved his head to look at me. I ignored this, holy crap, he really is like a human in a wolf's body… this is insane. Maybe he was the smartest wolf there was.

"We can rule the circus! Don't worry though, I won't do anything like that, you'd be behind bars... Wouldn't want that now would you?"

As I talked, I noticed that it was easy to be around him. I wasn't scared anymore, when I know for a fact that I should be. I stared at him silently, this was amazing. This wolf was amazing. Stuff like this never really happens to me, but the biggest wolf I've ever seen was here, listening to me, sharing food with me. And I just met him.

When he looked at me, I smiled and reached to pet his head, he growled softly, closing his eyes. I held him between my hands, as best as I could. He was so big. My arms could evenly go around his head, without overlapping each other.

He opened his eyes, and I noticed that it was coffee colored, dark but a lighter brown swimming in his orbs. His silver coat was shining under the skies light; I giggled and moved away when he licked my face.

I sighed, feeling content with this wolf. And so, I continued to talk to him. I told him about my job and explained why I may have smelt like grease and coffee. Once I mentioned school, he stuck his tongue out at that…which confused me, wolves know about school? When I started telling him about my best friend Tori (whose real name is Victoria), I reached for the paper bag and pulled out the other take-out box, this was a smaller square-sized Styrofoam box. I grinned once I opened it, it was a blueberry pie.

"You know what? You don't need to know about Tori's boyfriend, you want some?" I didn't wait for his response, as I already cut the pie in half with the plastic knife that was inside the paper bag. I took a bite out of mine, while holding his half towards his mouth. He didn't try and take it from my hand, he just opened his mouth.

"Jesus. Are you kidding me?" He glanced at me from the corner of his eye, his mouth still open and waiting, with a sigh I dropped the pie in his mouth. I didn't watch him eat, since it's rude and I didn't want to embarrass the only wolf who can't eat.

I hummed in thought, "You know… it's weird. Normally I would be terrified of you, considering how big you are and you're a wolf…" I scratched the back of my neck, and shrugged, "But… I feel safe around you. Is that normal? Like… I know you won't hurt me, and I have this feeling that I'm being pulled towards you."

It was true, I felt like a Mime's victim whom thought it would be hilarious if he tied me with a rope and started to pull me towards him. I should be scared of the big animal, but I wasn't. I mean, sure I was terrified at first… but then he had immediately laid down and whimpered. Like he was upset that I would think he would hurt me.

A low beep came from my sweater, halting my thoughts. I immediately searched for my phone in my sweater pocket. _You have school tomorrow, come home now!_

Checking the time, my jaw dropped. I've been here for almost two hours! Now that I wasn't paying the wolf any attention, I noticed that the sun was fully gone, the sky still a light blue but dark. As I scanned the area I was currently in, I noticed more shadows than before. It was definitely time to go.

I let out a sigh, and rolled my head to face my new friend. "It's time for me to leave." As I started to put the take out boxes back in the bag the wolf whined, which caused me to laugh softly. "I'm sorry, but I have school… and it's getting dark." I mumbled the last bit staring up at the sky before turning to the trees where I had entered from, I frowned. I could barely see the trail.

As soon as I got onto my feet, I stretched out my legs. Sighing as I felt my tense muscles relax, the wolf stared at me as I stretched; I bit my lip gazing down at my feet feeling foolish.

"… Want to walk me back?" I rubbed my arm awkwardly, "It's just… the path is dark, it'd be hard for me to see and all…"

I stopped, why the hell am I trying to explain myself to a wolf? I snuck a glance up at him, staring with shock as I watched the wolf nod, standing up shaking his fur before stretching. He soon walked up to me, my jaw hanging open. He continued to stand near me, my throat went dry; he was abnormally big. A howl echoed throughout the woods, which we both froze at. He then snapped his head to look at me, alarm in his eyes, before he howled.

I couldn't help but think that he sounded beautiful when he howled; I always loved it when wolves howl. And here was a giant wolf, howling in front of me. But wait, when a wolf howls they are signalling where they were, or if they found something, right? My heart sped up, what was going on? He moved so he was behind me and nudged my back with his nose, as if to tell me to hurry up.

"Ok, ok!" I waved my hands the air, shaking myself out of my exciting thoughts. It's probably nothing, I continued to tell myself. I started through the trees making my way down the familiar path, though it was a lot darker than it was before. "I just hope you're not bringing me to your pack."

* * *

**A/N:** I apologize for any mistakes! Review? Tell me what you think! (please, try to be nice about honest comments!)

**Translations:**

_Tú eres el lobo más grande que he visto_ - You are the biggest wolf I've seen.

_Eres hermosa_ - You're beautiful.

_No puedo creer él_- I cannot believe it.


End file.
